


No one knows

by Kiriin (SmugCake)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugCake/pseuds/Kiriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an Eruri morning~</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one knows

The morning sun had already risen long before they woke up from their deep slumber, if it weren’t for them having some guy-to-guy fun the other night they would’ve surely been up way earlier. Levi clung to the man who’d invited him over to his room that night, with a charismatic smile and the lamest excuse for a “late-night meeting”. Like he minded, though.

He didn’t wake up until Erwin tossed in light sleep, with a groan he tried nuzzling his head in the blonde’s neck, yet it was too late to fall back asleep as the commander opened his eyes. “Levi, we overslept.” He announced with no sign of haste in his voice, but the always punctual corporal was alarmed, sitting up straight with eyes wide open– suddenly wide awake.

Before Erwin could even throw in a complaint Levi had already jumped out of bed, pulling his trousers up. He tried to work at full speed before the two men would get caught. He even didn’t say anything about the blond Commander staring at him leisurely – an amused grin curling his face as Levi’s plump buttocks disappeared into those tight white pants. “You’re not going to hurry?” He asked once he had gotten his pants on properly, going for the shirt right after. He needed to make haste if he wanted to make it in time for roll call.

“There’s no need to, they won’t wake me up in another hour for sure.” Sometimes Levi could really despise the way Erwin would act like a spoilt brat rather than the man in his late 30’s. Yet he respected him nonetheless. Maybe a little more than that.

Clothes started to get into just the right places, dressed properly as always. However Levi hadn’t always been like that, yet to admit he had learnt such ways from the blonde man that gaped at him – a man – dressing up after a frisky night of anal sex and lots of Vine they confiscated the same day from some of the trainees… He would rather die.

“You’re the worst example of a man, you know that?” Levi mused, tying his cravat as the finishing touch to his complete attire. He looked prim and proper, not a single piece out of place. Erwin seemed unaffected by Levi’s statement and simply grinned back at him. “And that man made you who you are today, so what does that say about you, Lance Corporal?” Was his direct response.

There was no point arguing this guy, a few meaningful looks were enough to know that neither of them stood behind their words for a full hundred percent. That exact mutual understanding made Levi linger closer, their lips meeting soon after. Levi hardly ever initiated any type of intimacy, but before Erwin could participate or pull the corporal back into his bed Levi pulled back. “I have to go.” He mused, his warm breath tickling playfully on the commander’s lips – despite not showing much emotion on his face, Levi smirked on the inside when he saw the look on the man’s face. Priceless.

“Levi.” Once Lance Corporal Levi stood at the window, his maneuver gear securely tied around him, he looked over his shoulder as Erwin called out to him. “Let’s do that again some time.”

Blinking he gazed at Erwin’s handsome smile, he could hardly suppress a chuckle. “Idiot.” He cooed, and that was all he said before he jumped out of the window – leaving Commander Erwin behind in his bedroom.

_“Again, huh?”_


End file.
